Sick
by tashaxxx
Summary: Face is ill on a mission. Also I am aware that I fail at thinking up titles
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if I got Murdock across right in this one so… **

Head pounding, Face climbed into the van. "You're late sucka." BA growled as he started the van up. Face only shrugged, letting his head fall back onto the head rest. The pounding returned as his head hit the cushion but he ignored it

"You up to getting' Murdock out of the VA today?" Judging from the concerned tone in Hannibal's voice, Face could tell that the older man could see through his façade.

"Why we gotta get the fool out of the crazy war. We ain't flyin' nowhere Hannibal. I mean it Hannibal I ain't flyin'." BA told the Colonel with an irate tone.

"Now, BA calm down." Face started, hoping his voice didn't sound as stuffy as he thought it did. "No one said anything about flying." BA grumbled something under his breath but Face couldn't hear quite well. His hearing had been messed up all morning. Sort of fuzzy he supposed.

Another half hour later the van pulled up outside of the VA hospital. Face wanted to groan, not feeling quite up to moving just yet. But he didn't have much choice, not if he didn't want the others to find out something was wrong. Pulling on his most convincing conman smile, Face slid the van door open and walked into the VA hospital, pulling on a white doctor's coat before he entered.

"Are you sure Captain Murdock is scheduled?" A pretty young nurse said as she followed Face through the VA ward. She was new, Face noted. Pretty on the eyes to.

"If I wasn't sure would I be here." Face's head was starting to thump but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he continued. "Is it my fault the office lost the paperwork? Again I might add." Face stopped and turned to the young girl. "I swear every time I'm sent out to get a patent the paperwork has either been lost, misfiled or not even sent." The nurse nodded her head, looking at the chart again.

"What did you say Murdock was in for again?" Face sighed, not fully as part of the con either.

"We have a new drug to test and Captain Murdock has been volunteered to us."

The nurse nodded just as they came to a stop outside of Murdock's' room. Before she could say anything else, Face opened the door an entered the room.

"Ready Murdock." Face asked, sighing as he watched his friend turn around with a white cape on.

"Captain Murdock is always ready for action." Murdock followed this statement with a dramatic wave of his hand. Face sighed again, not thinking his headache would be able to take much of Murdock's craziness today.

"You're coming on a drug trial, Captain." Face said, playing along with Murdock's latest persona.

"Excellent, Faceguy." Murdock grinned maniacally at Face as he followed the younger man outside of the room. The nurse was still outside of the door.

"Doctor, I really shouldn't…"

"Where do I need to sign to release the patent?" Face cut the young nurse off. He offered her his most dazzling smile, making a slight blush creep up along her cheeks.

"Here." She handed Face a clipboard and Face signed the paper before walking to the elevator, Murdock in tow.

"I'll have in back in a week." Face said, as the lift doors closed.

The two men walked in silence towards the van, Face being thankful for said silence as his headache was starting to pound louder than it had before. "What's with the cape fool!" BA shouted as he watched the white cape billow in the wind as Murdock climbed into his usual seat.

Face rubbed to fingers across the bridge of his nose as the shout made his head start to pound again. "I am no fool, sir. I am Captain Murdock. Defender of…"

"If you don't shut up you'll have my fist in your face." BA angrily told the Captain. Luckily, Murdock got the hint and sat down in the chair in silence. Well except for the humph that came out of him at being told to shut up. Face was glad at that. He didn't think his head would take any of Murdock and BA's arguments for too long.

"Everything sorted Face." Face nodded, knowing what Hannibal was talking about. Thankfully, he had managed to arrange the arrangements before this stinking headache had appeared. As BA started down the road, the van started to vibrate slightly. It wasn't anything abnormal but it managed to make Face's stomach roll violently. "You set to Captain."

Before Murdock had a chance to answer Hannibal, BA started to talk. "What you talkin' bout back there." When no one answered, BA continued. "I already told you I ain't flyin' Hannibal. 'Specially not with this crazy fool."

"Now BA, I resent that. I am capable flyer."

"No you ain't. You keep crashin' the planes when I'm inside 'em. I ain't flyin'." BA had brought the van to a stop and from his tone it was obvious the big man was angry. Face was just glad the movement had stopped. His stomach was heaving and his headache had returned.

"Now BA, no one said we were going to be flying anywhere." Hannibal sent Murdock and Face a look as he said this. Face quietly handed the crazy man a syringe full of BA's night night juice, which Murdock proceeded to stick in BA's neck.

BA turned at the twinge, glaring at them. "What you doin', fool?" Face watched as BA's eyes started to droop. Murdock opened his mouth to answer but before he could BA had turned back to the wheel and proceeded to fall on the horn. Face cringed at the sound of the horn blaring.

"We're flyin' you ugly mud sucker." Murdock replied happily, helping Face to pull BA off of the horn and into the back of the van. Hannibal climbed into the driver's seat and Face and Murdock got BA comfy in Face's chair. Face then climbed into Hannibal seat, resting his head back on the chair rest. Wishing for his headache to go away.

The plane that Face had scammed them was a beauty. Murdock was grinning happily at the thing, and Hannibal lit a cigar as he watched Face talk to the guy in front of it. "Thanks for this. Really appreciate it, buddy." Face said, in a fake accent.

"No problem. Just bring her back in one piece. She's the pride and joy 'round here." Face nodded as the other man walked away from the plane.

When the they were sure the guy was gone, Face went back to the van to park it somewhere no one would see it. God help them all if someone stole BA's van. When he got back to the plane, Murdock and Hannibal had managed to situate BA into a seat.

"This is your Captain here. Please fasten your seat belts we will be setting off shortly." Murdock spoke in a fake British accent. The white cape the Captain had been wearing had been thrown haphazardly onto a chair; making Face hope that persona had gone for the rest of the trip. The plane started to vibrate as Murdock started up the plane. The noise of the machine underneath his feet made Face's already pounding head hurt more and more. Sighing, Face closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would cure his headache.

"You alright kid?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Well at least it was half true.

Hannibal nodded before moving to the front of the plane. Face sighed again, closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

He woke sometime later to BA's angry shouts. "I'm on a plane! I'm on a plane!" The sergeant was struggling in with the seat belt tied around his body. Face opened his eyes, the closed them again. His head hurt worse than it had before and he was feeling very sick.

"Lieutenant, calm him down. We're almost ready to land." Hannibal shouted from the front of the plane. Face groaned, not really hearing correctly. His head hurt too much. Everything felt fuzzy.

"You better get me outta these things Faceman." BA growled as he watched Face lean his head back on the chair.

"Give me a minute." Face's voice was so faint he didn't even here it fully himself, so obviously BA wouldn't either.

"Get me off this plane, fool!" BA shouted again, just as Murdock brought the plane to a stop. The wheels hit the ground and bounced once…twice…and landed. Face groaned again, the impact making his stomach turn in somersaults.

Hannibal walked into the main part of the plane. BA had managed to undo his seatbelt and was standing angrily in the middle of the plane. Murdock brought the plan to a stop and walked out of the front to where the others where. Face was still sat on the seat, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"I told you I wasn't getting' on no plane, Hannibal." BA said, in a threatening tone.

"We had to fly here. It was quicker than driving." Hannibal tried to reason with the bigger man.

"I'm sick of being knocked out and put in planes Hannibal. You sucka's gonna pay." BA took a step forward, fists clenched. Silence echoed across the plane as they waited for BA to move. Hannibal calmly staring at the sergeant.

Face went to stand but as he did, the world tipped. Groaning, Face fell back into the chair, letting his head fall backwards. It was pounding and his stomach was reeling from the bumpy landing.

"Faceman?" Murdock asked, in an oddly serious tone as he went to sit in the seat next to Face. The concern in Murdock's tone made BA and Hannibal stop there staring match and look at Face.

"Your pale kid." Hannibal stated.

"m' fine." Face mumbled, trying to keep his head from spinning.

"Don't lie sucka. You ain't fine." BA stated. Face shook his head, which turned out to be a big mistake. His vision swam. Shit. His head felt like it had been hit by a two by four.

He thought he felt someone place a hand on his forehead but he couldn't really tell. Everything was fuzzy. "You've got a fever, Facey." Murdock said in concern.

"How long have you been feeling like this, Face?" Hannibal sharply asked.

"Since this morning." Face didn't have the energy to fight with his friends. "But I'm fine." His voice didn't give the right conviction though and he knew it.

"You sick Face." BA told him.

"Murdock, help Face up."

"I can walk." Face snapped. As if to prove a point he stood on his feet. Everything swam but he managed to stay upright so he tried to walk. He took 4 steps before he felt his knees buckle underneath him. Murdock wrapped an arm around Face's waist, keeping the conman up.

"BA, go grab us a car. We're going to the nearest Doctor…" Face cut Hannibal off.

"I'm sick. Not dying. Just need to sleep it off." Hannibal frowned, highly doubting that but nodded his head.

"If you get any worse you're going to the Doctors." Face started to protest but Hannibal stopped him. "No complaints." Face considered it a moment and nodded his head. He was too tired to argue; anyway it wasn't like he was going to get any worse. It was hard to think anything could get worse.

When they had situated Face into the car, BA had acquired, Face remembered something. "What about the clients?" Hannibal shook his head in exasperation.

"We'll sort it. All you have to think about his feeling better." Hannibal told the younger man. The concern in his voice showed Face that the Colonel was worried. Face only scowled. He hated being left out of things almost as much as he hated appearing weal in front of the others.

"You look a bit green, Face." Murdock said from the seat next to Face. Face nodded his agreement. The movement of the car was making his stomach worse.

"Pull over BA. Please." Face knew he had pleaded that last part but he honestly didn't think he could hold the sick feeling down any longer. BA grunted and pulled up by the side of the road.

Face staggered out of the car. He managed 15 steps before his knees gave out and he proceeded to vomit on the grass. Murdock patted his back as Face kept on vomiting. It was humiliating but he could care less. Everything hurt. Murdock helped him to his feet and handed Face a cup of water. Face cleaned his mouth out and sat down in the back of the car.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he noticed was the car being parked outside of a hotel. "Hannibal and Ba are gonna go to town so I get to be nurse." Murdock shook the keys in front of Face's eyes, grinning excitedly.

"Lead the way then, Nurse Murdock." Face grinned at his friends antics. Getting the vomit up had made his stomach feel less violent but he still felt horrible.

The room they had had two double beds. Both covered with a thick duvet and blanket. "I'll be back in a minute." Murdock grinned at Face.

Face only nodded, shivering he took off his shoes and jacket. Without even bothering to change, Face curled up under the duvet and blanket, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have decided to continue this story and thank you for reviews**

**This Chapter flips between Face's, Hannibal's, Murdock's and BA's POV so I hope it make some sort of sense. **

"How is he?" Hannibal asked, entering the hotel room with BA following behind. Murdock was sat on the double bed next to Face, stroking the blonde hair. It was soaked through with sweat and occasionally Face let out a soft moan as if he was in some sort of nightmare.

"Not good, Hannibal." Murdock was concerned. His friend was hurting and he didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Face wasn't even awake yet.

"He'll be fine fool." BA roughly told the crazy fool as Murdock watched him go through to the bathroom.

"I need you and BA to do a stakeout tonight." Murdock looked at Hannibal, dumfounded.

"But…"

"I'll be here. Don't worry Captain; I'll take care of him." Hannibal tried to console the Captain but it didn't work. Murdock's head was a jumble. He hated seeing people sick, especially if it was Facey. Face was his best friend and the only thing that anchored Murdock to reality at times. Sure Face would go along with Murdock's crazy thoughts but he made the crazy captain feel included. Took him out on cons when Murdock knew he sometimes messed up.

"He's just ill, crazy fool. Give him some peace and quiet and Faceman'll be fine." BA told Murdock.

"You two see if you can get some sleep." Hannibal told them. BA nodded, sending a concerned look at the bundle buried under the blankets before climbing into the second double bed. Within a few minutes snore where being heard from the corner of the room.

"Murdock." Hannibal warningly told the captain.

"Can't I sleep with Facey, Hannibal?" Hannibal only shook his head in answer. Grumbling, Murdock climbed off of the bed, but not before patting a hand on Face's head.

Sleeping with the ugly mudsucker was never Murdock's idea of fun. Sure he loved the big guy but the snores where way to loud. It didn't help that he was worrying about Face. Murdock knew Face would be fine. It was just the flu or something. Nothing to serious. But still, Face never looked weak in front of them. It was a downfall in itself but Murdock couldn't help worry when Face let them see him vulnerable. He had to be hurting bad to let them see that.

Finally. Hannibal thought as he saw Murdock fall asleep. He'd taken a seat by the window so that he could look out for any unwanted guests and so he could keep an eye on his boys. Face tossing slightly in the bed covers but Hannibal didn't want to wake him. The kid needed sleep.

When Hannibal had left Murdock in charge of Face, he'd been slightly worried. It wasn't that the crazy pilot couldn't take care of Face, it was more he didn't know if Murdock could take seeing Face like this. Hannibal had often entertained the idea that Murdock and Face where long lost brothers. The kid didn't have any family and the team had started to become that. After 10 years on the run that sort of happened though. But the kid was still stubborn to an annoying point.

It took a lot to get the mask to slip for Face. Whenever the kid was hurt he'd shut down completely. Bring the con man's smile to the fore front. Hannibal had grown used to it over the years but he'd missed it. Damn it he'd missed t today. Why did the kid have to be so difficult? If Face'd just tell them when he was hurting none of this would happen. The kid could complain about nearly anything, except anything that made him seem vulnerable. When Face was better he and Face where going to have to have a serious talk about that attitude of his.

A dark figure in the window brought Hannibal out of his daydreaming. Pulling back the curtain slightly, so he could see who was standing there, Hannibal let out a sigh of relief. He and BA had really done a number on those guys in town and he'd been worried they'd follow them back to the hotel. Not that they couldn't handle these guys it was more he didn't want Face to have to help them out. Kid needed sleep and rest, not fights and bruising.

The clients owned a farm an hour up from town and they'd been getting problems from some thugs, who wanted to buy the land out from under them. Hannibal didn't think the thugs they'd beaten up in town where in charge though. No they were too thick for that, so he was having Murdock and BA follow them tonight. Hopefully, they'd be finished soon and Face would be feeling better. Hannibal didn't really want to move them the kid if he didn't have to.

BA growled as Hannibal shook him awake. The crazy fool made the bed rock as he jumped up. "Stake out time big guy." Murdock replied happily, though with a hint of sadness buried in the fool's voice.

"Why'd I have to be paired with this fool, Hannibal?" BA grumbled as he pulled his boots on.

"Someone needs to look after Face." Hannibal noted from his seat by the window. BA grunted in agreement. There wasn't much you could see of Face under all those blankets but BA knew the conman wasn't well. Faceman had been too pale when he'd thrown up earlier in the day. Was probably running a fever too which would explain the tossing and turning, not to mention the odd groan of pain. All this tugged at BA's heartstrings, which was at odds with his usually aggressive nature.

"I could stay."

"No fool. You're with me." BA told the crazy fool before Hannibal had a chance.

"I knew you loved me really, you ugly mudsucker." BA growled warningly.

"Just don't do any crazy stuff; I don't want any o' the crazy rubbin' off on me. Got it fool." Murdock nodded his head, in fake seriousness. BA understood why Hannibal didn't want Murdock staying to long with Face. Sucka could barely look after himself let alone a sick Face.

"Think they'll do something tonight?" Murdock asked happily, sending a worried glance back at Face before BA closed the door sharply.

BA only shrugged in answer, trying to hide his indifference. He really hoped they did try something cause he really needed to hit something. Needed to take this feeling of being helpless to help Face out by hitting something. Or even better, someone.

Running. Running through dark grey corridors. Feet pounding hard on the floor. "No one wants you." A voice in Face's head said. Hannibal's voice.

"You ain't worth nothin', sucka." BA said. Face kept running. Trying desperately to block the words out.

"You've got no use." Murdock. Face groaned. The world was spinning. Why was it spinning? The team's voices started to mix together. Each saying different things but carrying the same message. He was useless.

Starting, Face bolted upright in the bed. His head was pounding and spinning, his stomach rolling violently. Sweat was pouring off of Face in buckets but he didn't take any notice. He got up off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom, not even noticing the voice from the chair next to the bed.

Luckily, Face managed to make it the toilet before the vomit came out of him. Groaning, Face rested his head on the cool rim after he'd finished. A hand patted him gently on the shoulder and only then did the day's event return to Face. A red flush of embarrassment filled his face as he groaned out load. He'd let his mask slip. Let them see him hurting.

"You alright kid?" Hannibal asked, after flushing the toilet. "And I don't want any of your cons, kid." Face smiled at that. Leave it to Hannibal to know what he was about to say before he even said it.

"Head hurts." Face's voice was more a whisper. It sounded feeble to his ears, making Face feel even more embarrassed about letting his vulnerability show through his careful mask that he always wore.

"Anything else." Hannibal asked, gently patting the younger man's head. "You're burning up, kid." Face only shrugged at that.

"Don't feel so good." Face mumbled before he threw up again.

Hannibal sat on the edge of the bath, gently stroking the kid's hair as he continued to vomit. Where was it all coming from? Hannibal knew the kid hadn't eaten anything since he'd gotten into the van later that morning. He didn't even know if the kid had had any breakfast.

"When was the last time you ate?" It took a few minutes for Face to answer.

"Last night." His voice was a mumble. Hannibal frowned at the answer. That couldn't be too good.

"You need to eat something." Face shook his head, before leaning over the toilet and vomiting again. Face didn't want anything to eat. He was ill. He was tired. And the thought of food made his stomach rebel evilly.

"Think you could try, kid." Face only nodded, not having the energy to argue with the Colonel.

Hannibal

Helped Face off of the bathroom floor, Face stood still for a moment feeling the world tip again. He really didn't want to faint, that would just be the icing on this horrible horrible cake. Or so to speak. Face cringed as he looked down at the floor he'd been sitting on…well more sprawled on.

Apparently, Face's legs didn't seem to want to cooperate. They'd turned to jelly underneath him and he had to lean on Hannibal for more support than he'd thought. Useless. "Your fever's spiking, kid." Hannibal said as he put a hand on Face's face.

Face watched as the older man walked out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen. He came back with a cold wet cloth which placed on Face's head and a glass of water. Face drank a bit of the water, which just made his stomach roll more. Not wanting to be sick again, Face placed the glass on the table next to the bed with shaking hands.

"Think you'll be able to hold some food down?" Face shook his head, eyes beginning to drop close. Hannibal frowned at this. None of this could be good. The kid needed to eat and it didn't look like he was going to cooperate. Yeah, stubborn to a fault. That was Face.

"Stop that, fool." BA growled as Murdock started to hum a tune as he looked through the binoculars.

Murdock just grinned insanely at the burly man before humming louder. He was only doing to distract himself. Anyway, was it really his fault if BA was so easily riled by the crazy behaviour? Face had once asked if the craziness was an act. Murdock never did answer. Well, he hadn't ever given a sane answer.

Over the years, Murdock was starting to wonder if he really was putting on the crazy act. Nowadays though it just seemed natural. Whether it was an act or not, it was who the crazy pilot was now. Murdock didn't think he knew how to stop.

Maybe he'd try when Face felt better. Probably not though. Face liked his craziness too much. Murdock wasn't as much a fool as they thought, he knew Face used Murdock's crazy as a way of losing the façade he always wore. That was alright with Murdock though. As long as the crazy was helping it could stay as far as the crazy man was concerned.

"They movin' yet fool?" BA growled as he watched Murdock continue to stare into space. Quickly, Murdock looked through the binoculars, nodding his head. BA grabbed the things off of the crazy fool.

A black sedan was pulling out of the drive. Great. Black as always hard to follow in the dark. But BA didn't complain. "Shut up fool." BA growled just before Murdock had a chance to open his mouth. BA needed to concentrate. Needed to keep his mind focused on this one task or he'd be thinking about his sick team mate. And that would be no good. No good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Face was asleep when BA and Murdock returned. "He alright?" Murdock asked, concern laced in his voice.

"The kids being stubborn." Hannibal sighed. Face wouldn't actually tell him what was wrong. The best he got was that the kid hadn't stopped being sick the 2 times he'd woken when the others were gone.

"Get anything from our friends?" Hannibal lit a cigar as he settled on the end of the second bed. Murdock went to sit in his chair, playing look out and keeping an eye on Face. That left BA to tell Hannibal what they'd found out.

"We followed them to a house 'bout 10 minutes outta town. Looked a lil' expensive for those sucka's though." BA had really been hoping for a fight. All this pent up frustration needed to be brought out and it didn't seem like there was any way of doin' it.

"Can you find it again?" BA grunted in agreement. "Murdock?" Murdock glanced at the Colonel, nodded then continued to watch Face. Hannibal grinned and took another drag of his cigar.

"Got a plan, Colonel?" Murdock asked enthusiastically. Hannibal only grinned back at the crazy pilot.

BA sighed in frustration. Great. He was surrounded by fools. And Hannibal was on the damned jazz again.

They'd gotten the plans laid out over the rest of the night. Hannibal and Murdock where going to meet this man first thing. Usually Face went with him, being the best at pulling a con, but he wasn't in any fit state to go anywhere. Thankfully the kid had stayed asleep for the night, not even tossing around all that much. Hannibal had sent BA to the store and had him buy some food and pills for Face. The youngest member needed to eat some food, even if it wasn't likely he'd be able to keep it down for too long.

"Don't forget to make Faceyman eat, BA." Murdock was fussing. He had been since they'd decided BA was going to be left with Face.

"Shut up fool! I know what I'm doin'" Murdock continuous fussing had started to grate the big man's nerves.

"C'mon Murdock." Hannibal grabbed the Captain under the arm leading the pilot out of the hotel room and away from the trouble that would have followed by leaving BA and Murdock alone for too long.

BA sat in the chair Murdock had been sat in all night, dragging a table over to it first. There were a few things that needed tinkering with so Hannibal's plan would go through on time. That was if the jazz filled crazy Colonel had a plan. Sometimes BA did wonder 'bout the plans. They never seemed to go right. Always seemed to be a hitch.

"They gone?" Face whispered, opening his blue eyes to look at BA. It took the burly man by surprise as he hadn't thought Face was awake.

"Yeah." Face smiled, letting his eyes close again. BA thought he had gone back to sleep so was about to start tinkering again.

Instead, Face started to speak. "Not that I don't appreciate it, I'm just sick of being mothered." BA didn't talk. Didn't move. Honestly he was starting to think Face didn't even realised BA was even in the room. Face's voice was still hoarse and he still looked fevered. "It's not like I deserve it." Face's voice was so low, BA almost missed it. Yeah, the fool thought he was alone.

"Hannibal said you gotta eat." BA gruffly told Face, making the slighter man jump in surprise. He looked at BA with a startled expression on his face, which lasted about a second before the mask was back in place. Even when Face was hurting he could still keep the mask up. BA hated that the most. His lil' brother musta gone through something real bad to have learnt to keep his feelings hidden.

BA knew Face had grown up in an orphanage, he knew some stuff 'bout them to seeing as there were a few kids at his high school who'd been orphans. Difference was they'd eventually be adopted. Not ever having a family musta really messed with Face, BA thought. The problem was he was just too damned good at hiding any sort of vulnerabilities.

BA wanted to ask Face what he'd meant but decided not to. He weren't any good with words. Better to leave Hannibal to sort it. The Colonel could always manage to get Face out from behind his mask.

"Erm…yeah…" Face said quietly. He was starting to get a bit of colour back but that flush didn't look too good in BA's opinion. Face looked terrible. Vulnerable and definitely sick.

Face watched BA move to grab some food. He was hesitant to bring up any sort of conversation right now, worried at what the bigger man would have to say. Face usually kept all of those feelings buried deep down. Under lock and key in the deepest parts of his mind. This fever was messing all that up though.

The fever was bringing everything to the surface and, worst of all; it was making him voice them. Face was just glad it had been BA he had accidently said them to. If it had been Hannibal, even Murdock, he would have had a dressing down and a half. But the bigger man didn't talk about the mushy stuff but he'd still tell Hannibal.

"You alright lil' brother?" BA asked, concern in his voice. Face opened his mouth to reply but a small groan escaped instead. His head was killing him. "I'll get you some pain killers." Face nodded his thanks. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold any of it down but he guessed Hannibal's orders where to have BA force feed him if Face wouldn't cooperate.

Nibbling on the toast BA had gotten him, Face asked, "Where are Hannibal and Murdock?" Cringing at the croaky quality of his voice, Face took the pills BA had given him. Ignoring the water BA had brought he swallowed them dry. His gag reflex resisted at first and Face had a mortifying moment when he thought he was going to be sick before he got to the bathroom. Thankfully they stayed down. For now at least.

"Bein' fools." BA growled. Face laughed at that thought. Sounded like Hannibal was on the jazz.

Face managed to force down a quarter of the food before he couldn't swallow anymore. The food felt like stones in his stomach. A cough racked his body. And then another. Coughing, Face swung his legs off of the bed. His stomach was rebelling with a vengeance. Definitely shouldn't have eaten anything, Face thought dizzily as he staggered to his feet.

BA grabbed Face's arm and held him still. Face would have said thanks except he really was going to be sick. Problem was he didn't think he could walk all that far, not with his head swimming so much. BA, thankfully, seemed to realise what Face wanted. Helping Face to the bathroom, Face collapsed in a heap on the floor, before he threw everything he had just eaten, pills and all, back up. Groaning in embarrassment and the soreness of his throat, Face flushed the toilet, before leaning his head back on the bath.

"You don't have to stand there and watch." Face snapped at BA. The bigger man was standing by the door, looking a little helpless which wasn't something usually seen on BA. Immediately Face felt guilty. "Sorry." Face mumbled, before leaning over the toilet and retching. Where the hell was it all coming from?

"You need a hand lil' brother?" BA asked as Face finished vomiting. Face nodded. Pale and shaking slightly from exhaustions, probably, Face lent heavily on BA before falling back on the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

BA sat down, going back to tinkering with the bits of metal. Awkward. That was how he felt. BA wasn't used to looking after people, especially Face.

It was another 2 hours before Face started to stir again. BA frowned at the table in front of him. Hannibal and Murdock should have been back by now. "Hey." Face croaked from where he was lying in the bed. He looked better than what he had before, still fevered though. "Where's Hannibal and Murdock?"

BA shrugged in answer. Face frowned. "Shouldn't they be back?" Face weakly sat up with his back resting against the headboard. His head still thumped and Face still felt shaky and weak but at least the sick feeling in his stomach had started to lessen. He really didn't want to be sick again.

"Yeah." BA answered with a tone in his voice that showed the bigger man's worry for the two missing team mates. Face frowned at the answer. If Hannibal and Murdock weren't back then it meant they were in trouble. That couldn't be good.

"Better go look for them, then." Face swung his legs over the side of the bed, sat still for a moment, the stood up. The room spun but he stayed firmly on his feet.

"You ain't goin' no were, fool." BA looked like he wanted to push Face back onto the bed, which made Face thankful for the first time that he'd gotten ill. BA wouldn't want to hurt him if he was sick.

"Sure thing, BA." Face smiled, jokingly, as he grabbed some clothes from the suitcase Hannibal had brought in. Walking into the bathroom, Face changed. Slowly though, his muscles still not wanting to cooperate fully. Face knew he really shouldn't be moving around but Hannibal and Murdock were most likely in trouble and it wasn't in Face's nature to leave them to the thugs. Anyway, Face felt he needed to do something to make up for being virtually useless to the team ever since he'd gotten sick.

"Ready?" Face asked, sitting on the bed to put on some shoes. The bed felt comfy to his aching body and all he wanted to do was lie back down and go back to sleep but he wouldn't do that.

BA frowned from door but nodded his head. It was obvious BA wasn't happy about what they were about to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not too sure about this Chapter but never mind. There's going to be one more chapter after this, possibly two if the next gets too long. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

"They're in there." BA grunted before handing the binoculars back to Face. Sighing, Face looked through the living room window of the large house to see Hannibal and Murdock tied back to back on a chair. Great, just great. Face's head was still pounding and the sick feeling had returned with a vengeance on the car ride here. Honestly, he didn't think he had the energy to make up a plan to get them out. All he knew was that he had to have enough to get them out. Well, as Hannibal said the front door plan was always the best plan.

"You sure you okay, Faceman?" BA asked concern evident in his voice. Face shook his head twice to clear it. No he wasn't alright. Everything was fuzzy and not fully straight, but he wasn't about to tell BA that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Face jumped out of the van, not watching to see if BA was following. All he had to do now was make sure his head stayed clear to execute the plan he'd come up with.

Resting on wall beside the front door, he nodded to BA. BA frowned once at Face, who realised that he was leaning on the wall more for support than necessity. "Don't shoot nothin'." BA whispered. Face nodded in agreement, thankful BA had said that. Honestly, he didn't think he'd be able to shoot anywhere where he was meant to. Not with his vision going fuzzy around the edges like it was now.

BA kicked the door once. The wood made a splintering sound before it smashed onto the ground. Face followed BA into the house. There were a few men sat on the couch, who were getting up to try and fight them but one load of shots at the feet from BA made them stop where they stood.

Face walked to the other room, well more staggered as the world started to move around, where Hannibal and Murdock where. "Look out, Face!" Murdock shouted just as a man came at the young conman from the corner of the room.

He tried to take a shot at Face but he missed by inches as Face grabbed the gun hand and wrestled the pistol off of the other man. His own gun had already been kicked to the corner of the room as Face had dropped it to get a better handle on the other mans' gun. The man in front of him was considerably larger and a lot stronger, proven when he punched Face in the gut twice. Face staggered backwards, trying to keep his reeling head in the fight but it was a losing battle. The man punched him in the stomach and Face fell to the ground, groaning. A well-aimed kick to the back of Face's head made him see stars. And then blackness.

"Hurry up Hannibal." Murdock's voice was taking on a near hysterical tone to it. He couldn't bear sitting there while this thug kicked his best friend. Finally the bonds gave way and Murdock jumped to his feet, running over to the thug and jumping on his back.

Shouting, the thug tried to shake Murdock off but the crazy pilot just kicked him in the back. The man toppled over onto the floor. When he tried to get up, Hannibal came over and punched the thug in the face. He fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious.

"BA, get this one tied up with the others." Hannibal shouted anger plain in his voice. He didn't have a clue what the kid had been thinking. "Murdock, help me get Face to the van." Murdock had already knelt next to the kid, and was gently prodding at the wound on the back of his head.

Face groaned as Hannibal and Murdock each took a side and lifted him up. The kid was a lot paler than what he'd been last time Hannibal had seen him. Face opened his blue eyes to look at Hannibal, silently telling the Colonel to stop. Just as Hannibal did, Face went limp between the two of them and was sick. A small groan emitted from the younger man and before Hannibal could so much as say anything, Face was unconscious again.

Damned idiot, BA thought as he drove the van back to the hotel. They'd left the group of thugs in the house, tied up with a note explaining what they'd been getting up to. BA didn't know who he was angrier with. That thug for beatin' up his lil' brother, Hannibal and Murdock for getting' themselves caught, Face for insisting they went and helped or himself for not makin' Faceman stay behind.

It was obvious Face was sick. Any fool could see that. Now though, now he was a lot worse. Pale, running a fever, unconscious and probably in a lot of pain. If looks could kill, BA knew he'd be dead from the glares the crazy fool was sending him from the back of the van, where he was sat on the floor with Face's head resting on his lap.

Murdock held the door open as Hannibal and BA lifted Face up off of the floor of the van. Face had woken up a little over a minute ago but his head was pounding and his stomach was reeling so much he didn't want to be awake. At least in unconsciousness he didn't have to watch the others concerned faces. Why were they concerned? Face had messed up. His fevered mind wouldn't allow any explanation that he was trying to make. The bottom line was Face being sick had caused him to be a liability. If he hadn't been sick he wouldn't have gotten hurt. They might have been able to get in and out without being seen.

Useless. A small voice mumbled in the back of Face's mind. Groaning as Hannibal and BA helped him onto the bed; Face closed his eyes for a minute, trying to make the world stop spinning. Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't it just stop?

"It's gonna be alright, muchcho. You just get some rest." Murdock comfortingly told Face. Face only groaned in answer before he fell into a restless sleep.

Hannibal looked down at the kid as he tossed and turned, mumbling under his breath. They were too mumbled to be fully understood but Hannibal had a pretty good idea what was going on inside Face's mind. The kid had a high fever and had been running on pure adrenaline when he came to help.

BA had told Hannibal everything that had happened. The kid was his worst enemy at times. Hannibal just couldn't understand how someone so confident n appearance could be so insecure inside. The problem was Face never let that part so, meaning Hannibal rarely ever knew if Face was feeling like that until he let his walls down, which as few and far between. Right now, in his fevered state, Face was letting those walls down. And feeling guilty about it in the process.

"He needs a doctor, Hannibal." Murdock was scared. Scared that Face wasn't going to be alright. It was times like these when Hannibal could see Murdock's seriousness come through. Whenever one of the team was hurt, he'd put aside the crazy.

"I know, but he isn't going to want one." Hannibal tried to tell the other two men.

"Faceman got a beatin' Hannibal." BA growled, the warning written clearly in it.

Hannibal had already checked Face over and found nothing to serious. Except that head wound. They'd only just managed to stop it bleeding and Hannibal was worried about the kid getting a concussion. That definitely wouldn't help his recovery. Face had a few bruised ribs but it wasn't anything that couldn't be helped with a few painkillers. If only the kid would agree to take them. True he'd been completely out of it when they got into the hotel room but Hannibal wasn't about to force feed Face pills when he was like that.

Murdock was sat next to Face on the bed, stroking the sweat soaked hair while Face continued to toss and turn. "He needs a Doctor." Murdock said, forcefully. Hannibal nodded his agreement.

"We'll wait until he's woken up." Hannibal told them, before taking the seat next to the window. BA took a seat on the other side of the bed. No one spoke.

"Heya, Facey." Murdock leaned over into Face's blurred vision smiling like the cat from Alice and wonderland.

"Hey." Face murmured.

"How you feelin' kid?" Hannibal's voice came from somewhere.

"m' fine." Face whispered. It was a lie. His head hurt and so did his ribs. Not to mention the sick feeling in the back of his throat and the fact he felt cold and hot at the same time.

"No you ain't fool." BA growled.

Face didn't have the energy to fight so merely said, "Yeah."

"You need a doctor, Face." Hannibal said. His voice sounded like it was preparing for an argument but everything was still fuzzy to Face. It was like his brain wasn't functioning properly. He knew he didn't want a Doctor; the problem was Face didn't say that.

"'Kay." Face mumbled, closing his eyes to drift back to sleep.

"No you don't, Face." Murdock gently shook Face's shoulders to keep him awake. "We're going to the Doctors."

"No. Want t'go t'sleep." Face's speech was slurring slightly.

"Murdock, give Face a hand to the car." Hannibal stated. A bang on the door suggested someone had gone to get the car ready. Probably BA, Face thought sleepily. "No arguments, kid. You can get some more rest once we've gotten you checked out." Face nodded at that, leaning heavily on Murdock as he stood up.

Hannibal took another side when he realised Murdock wasn't going to be able to support the whole weight of Face.

Everything was a daze from the minute they left the hotel room until they entered the small Doctors surgery in the middle of town. Face refused to let them help him into the Doctors so as soon as he entered; he ended up collapsing into one of the hard plastic chairs. The first bit of luck they'd had all day, was that the waiting room was empty save for a young nurse.

She smiled at Face, who returned the smile albeit a bit forcefully. He wasn't in the mood to flirt with any nurses, no matter how pretty they were. His head hurt too much and his stomach kept heaving, making Face worried that he was about to be sick. That would be embarrassing as if the last couple of days hadn't been embarrassing enough.

"Is there a Doctor my friend can see?" Hannibal asked the young nurse.

"Yes, but we'll need some information." She cast a small look at the younger man, which made Murdock frown. Couldn't she see Face was hurt; he didn't need anyone fawning over him. He needed help.

"Right, Murdock can you do that?" Hannibal asked, as the nurse handed Murdock a clip board.

Murdock frowned as he sat down. The questions, how was he supposed to know these answers? Hannibal would know but right now he was trying to keep Face from falling asleep. Murdock knew well enough that if Face fell asleep then there'd be no point in staying in the Doctor's. He couldn't understand why he couldn't do that though.

"Everything alright, Murdock?" Face asked, looking up in concern at his friend. Murdock smiled at him.

"Sure, just thinking is all." Face nodded before closing his eyes.

"Lieutenant, do I have to make it an order?" Hannibal said forcefully.

Murdock didn't listen to what they were saying, instead turning back to the chart. Name: that was an obvious one, Templeton Peck. Age: not so obvious, Murdock couldn't remember Face ever telling them an age so he just put an age down that'd be believable, 30. The question kept coming in obvious forms. Murdock wrote them all down until he got to the last one. Symptoms: he didn't know. Face never told them. He was ill, wasn't that enough?

Before Murdock had any more time to glare at the piece of paper, a Doctor came out of the room in the back. "I can go on my own." Face told Hannibal leaving them both in the waiting area.

Hannibal sighed at Face's reluctance before turning to Murdock. "Go wait in the van with BA." Murdock nodded, smiling at the thought of annoying BA but there was still the nagging feeling in the back of his head. He couldn't help but worrying about Face.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was hard to write so if it may not be quite right. Next chapter will be last one. **

"So, what are your symptoms, Mr Peck?" The Doctor asked, as Face took a seat on the examination table. Face frowned as his foggy head tried to form an answer. He knew there wasn't any point in lying but he couldn't help it. Whenever Face had been ill before he'd dealt with it on his own. Anyway, the lies where so much a part of his daily life now that he could barely stop the lie before it came rushing out.

"Everything's fine, Doctor. My friends are just overreacting."

The Doctor laughed at this. "Well, people who care about us have a tendency to do just that, but just to be safe; I'd like you to tell me what's hurting?"

Face groaned involuntarily, as the Doctor placed a stethoscope over his chest. The Doctor frowned at him. "Lie down." Face complied, wincing as the Doctor lifted up his shirt. "What happened?" Face knew the Doctor was seeing a colourful arrange of bruises across his chair, where the thug had kicked him.

"Some guy decided kicking me would help pass the time." Face tried to joke but it lost its affect as the Doctor continued to poke around the sore area.

"You've got a few bruised ribs." The edges of Face's vision were going darker as his side continued to throb and his headache wasn't helping any of it. "Any sickness?" Face nodded. "For how long?"

Face considered lying but didn't see the point. "'Bout two days."

"So after this." It was more a statement than anything else but Face still nodded. "Headaches?" Face again nodded, as the Doctor moved to his head.

"Looks like you've got a concussion." The Doctor stated after he'd poked and prodded at the still healing wound on the back of Face's head. "Now what symptoms did you have before you got beat up?" The Doctor sat in the chair in front of the computer.

Face lifted himself up off of the table but continued sitting. His vision was going slightly blurry and his stomach didn't want him to be moving around. "Headache 'nd sick." Everything was starting to blur around the edges again. Probably the concussion.

"Hot or Cold?" The Doctor put a thermometer in Face's mouth, meaning he had to wait for him to remove it before being able to speak.

"Both." Face replied as the Doctor took the thermometer and frowned.

The room was silent for a few minutes as the Doctor wrote some things on the chart Murdock had been filling out. Finally he looked at Face and said, "Well, you've got some bruised ribs and a concussion as I said. I'll give you some painkillers for the pain and I suggest bed rest while they heal. I'll tape them up before you go too. Also, it appears you have caught some sort of virus. You won't be able to get any better until your fever breaks, which will only happen…"

"Yeah yeah, bed rest." Face cut in not happy at the thought of spending time in bed. This would make him more of a liability than before. IF he couldn't help what use was he too the team.

The Doctor smiled, kindly. "Yes. Lots and lots of bed rest. Sleep too if that's at all possible. And don't get into any more fights. I'll prescribe some pills that will make the sickness go away. Do you want some sleeping pills?" Face wanted to say yes to that one but he couldn't risk it. Sleeping pills had a tendency to knock him out for around a day. Hannibal said they worked better than a sedative on him. "Okay, well that's all." The Doctor wrote up the prescription, handed it to Face and held the door open for him.

Hannibal was waiting outside but Face just walked past him. Everything was going fuzzy again and his ribs and head hurt from the prodding. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep.

"What'd he say, Face?" Murdock asked Face as he climbed into the back of the van. Face just leaned his head on the back of the seat, closing his eyes. His headache was getting worse. Why couldn't they just be quiet?

"Don't ignore the crazy man, fool." BA growled as he started the car.

"Sorry, Murdock. He gave me a prescription. 'm fine." Face mumbled, wanting to reassure his friend.

"No you're not kid." Hannibal snapped. "You're sick so stop trying to pretend otherwise." Face frowned at the Colonel.

"I don't need you worrying about me." Face snapped back.

"You do, Face. What you did was stupid and reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed or…"

"Or what Hannibal. Say it. I'm a liability." Face cut in, anger radiating off of him. He already knew that so why did Hannibal have to start.

"I didn't mean that." Hannibal instantly regretted losing his temper with Face but the kid just got so frustrating sometimes.

"Stop the car." Face's voice was low, full of anger. He needed to get away from them.

"Face." BA hesitantly said.

"Stop the car, BA or I'm going to jump out." Face was angry. Beyond angry. He knew he was a screw up so why did Hannibal have to mention it.

Hannibal nodded once, knowing that Face would make good on his threat. BA slowed the car down and the three of them watched as Face opened the car door and walked out. "Face." Murdock grabbed onto Face's jacket but he shook it off. He couldn't stay. How could he stay when he was a liability? Hannibal may not have said it outright but it had been implied.

One rational part of Face's brain was trying to tell him that Hannibal hadn't meant that but the larger part, the part full of fever and fog, told him that he had. They didn't want him. He was a liability. He'd get them caught.

"We can't just leave him Hannibal." Murdock stated angrily. Hannibal was staying quiet, watching Face's retreating figure.

"Fools right, Hannibal." BA growled.

"Give him some time." Hannibal said. "Face needs some time to cool off."

"Face is sick. We can't just…"

"We aren't Captain. We'll go look for him in an hour but right now he needs some time." Hannibal looked expectantly at BA who glared at their CO before starting the car. Hannibal was nearly always right with Face so maybe he was right now.

**LINE BREAK**

Face didn't know how long he'd been walking until he'd stopped, only that by the time he sat down on a bench in the middle of some abandoned walk way his head was thumping and his stomach and ribs aching. Tire. He was so tired. The fever was going through him with a vengeance.

Why couldn't he have just stayed in the car? Face knew the answer to that of course. Because he was a liability. If the army somehow found them out here then they'd have no problem overpowering Face in his ill state. Hannibal, Murdock and BA wouldn't leave him behind meaning they'd get caught. A liability.

Foggy images where swirling around his fuzzy head as Face stared ahead of him. Nothing was there. He'd left the road behind him a little while away and with the road the last parts of civilisation. The quiet was nice. It meant Face's head wasn't aching as much. But he was tired. He needed sleep. Not that it was a good idea but because Face didn't think he'd be able to fight it off for too long.

"Where is he?" Murdock was angry. Beyond angry. He had known leaving Face alone had been a bad idea. Why had he listened to Hannibal? Oh yeah, because he was the Colonel and CO who apparently knew how to handle the stubborn Lieutenant.

"He can't have gone far." Hannibal stated. He shouldn't have left Face. As soon as Face had stormed out of the car and walked off, Hannibal knew they should have made the kid come back to the hotel. But he was stubborn, too stubborn and he got worse when he was sick it seemed. Why couldn't Face just accept the help?

"Faceman better not have." BA growled. If Face had gotten hurt Hannibal was gonna pay, the Commanding Officer or not the sucka was gonna pay. Face shouldn't have been left alone, BA knew that. Should've dragged the stubborn man back into the car and made him stay in the hotel room. Instead he'd let him go.

"BA park up." Hannibal stated. "Murdock, I want you to walk the way Face did, see if you can't find him, me and BA'll carry on down the road. Radio if you find him, Captain." Murdock nodded before jumping out of the car.

It was nearly an hour before Murdock found Face, asleep on the bench. It had gotten colder as he'd walked and Face was shivering. "Facey." Murdock gently shook Face awake.

Face jumped at the sudden touch. His fevered head didn't seem to realise it was Murdock until the crazy pilot spoke again. "You okay?"

"Murdock?" Face mumbled. Murdock took a seat on the bench next to Face and let the younger man lean onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Cold. Head hurts." Face's eyes started to close again but Murdock gave him a small tap on the shoulder.

"No sleeping 'til we get you back to the hotel room, Faceguy." Murdock smiled at his friend as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Face's shoulder.

"What 'bout you?" Face's speech was starting to become a little slurred.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, Hannibal and BA will be here soon." Face flinched at that. Embarrassment of what had happened was coming back along with the now nearly constant feeling that he was no good for the team.

"Don't worry muchcho; the Colonel will leave you alone? At least until your better." Murdock helped Face to his feet, letting the conman lean on him as they walked to the roadside.

"'kay." Face wasn't really concentrating. Everything was fading. He was tired. Sleep. Yeah a bed and sleep wouldn't be so bad now.

By the time Hannibal and BA drove up to where Face and Murdock stood, Face was practically asleep on his feet. Hannibal jumped out of the passenger side and helped Murdock manoeuvre Face into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Didn't know how to end it but this will have to do seeing as I have literally given up on this story. If I think of a better ending or if anyone wants to add any ideas in the reviews or send me a message about it, I'll change it. Sorry it's so short. Thanks for the reviews though :)**

Face was sitting on the balcony at the beach house he'd scammed for Hannibal a few months back in LA. 3 days after he'd stormed out of the car, his fever had finally broken and Hannibal had decided that he was fit for travel. Face was thankful for that; he really didn't like those hotel beds. It was good to be back in LA, with his own bedroom. Well kind of seeing as Murdock had refused to go back to the VA until Face was fully better. Somehow, Hannibal had managed to convince BA to fly back to LA; well maybe Face had had something to with it. BA had willingly taken the knock out drugs and they'd been back in Hannibal's place within the end of the day.

His headache had started to recede and his ribs had started to stop throbbing so much. Honestly the pain killers had been a blessing in disguise, not that he'd ever admit it. Face knew he'd messed up. Knew that Hannibal was preparing for a lecture. Now that the fever had gone, the sick feeling had started to go away too. He hadn't been sick for 2 days now and he'd even managed to eat something. Albeit it was only some chicken soup but at least it was food. More importantly though was that the food was staying down.

"You alright?" Hannibal asked, walking over to stand next to him. Face paled slightly, really not wanting to have this impending conversation.

"I'm fine." Hannibal laughed, looking at Face expectantly. Face smiled before handing Hannibal a cigar from his coat pocket. "What's so funny?" Face asked confusion in his voice as he watched Hannibal light the cigar.

"Every time you're not fine you say you are." Hannibal stated.

They stood in companionable silence for a while, just looking forwards at the beach that was behind the beach house. It didn't last long, not that Face had expected it to.

"We need to talk about what happened." Face shook his head.

"It happened. Why do we need to talk about it?" Face's voice had taken on an edge.

"Is that what you really think?" Hannibal waited for Face to talk but when he didn't he decided to continue. "You aren't a liability." Hannibal sounded so sincere Face wanted to believe him but he didn't.

"I am. I'm no good for the team." Face looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at Hannibal.

"You are." Face shook his head again.

"What good am I? You make the plans, Murdock flies, and BA makes the stuff. Hell I'm not even that good in the fights." His head was still hurting slightly and this conversation was making his head start to ache.

"You're very useful to the team, Face. Without you we wouldn't get half the things we need."

"Murdock's not that bad with the cons, neither are you."

"Sure, but neither of us are as good as you. Anyway, who else can I trust to be my second in command and you're the only person I know that can deal with Murdock's craziness all the time." Face smiled slightly. "We're you ever going to tell us this was how you felt?"

Face shook his head. "You need to start trusting us more kid."

"I know. It's just…well trust doesn't come easy to me." Hannibal smiled not unkindly.

"Anyone could tell that and it's not like I'm expecting you to trust us with your deepest darkest secrets. I just want you to tell someone when you're hurt or ill. And rust that we want you. You're part of the team, Face."

"Okay." Face said, quietly. Hannibal patted Face on the shoulder.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Hannibal stated before leaving Face on the balcony.

Face stood there for a while, not wanting to move even if he wanted to just sit down. Hannibal said he was wanted by the team and the Colonel didn't have a tendency to lie to him. Maybe he wasn't as much of a liability to the team then.

Sighing, Face decided to go downstairs. "Hey, Face." Murdock said happily from where he was sat watching the TV. He had on a cartoon.

"Tell the fool to give me the remote, Faceman." BA growled. Yeah, he wasn't happy about what Murdock had put on.

"Murdock, why don't you change it to something everyone wants to watch." Face sat himself on the sofa next to Murdock, oddly the only chair left in the living room. He had a feeling that Hannibal may have planned that.

"But, Facey, it's woody woodpecker." Murdock whined.

"If you want to watch this fool then you can go back to the VA." BA stated.

"Change it over, Captain." Hannibal stated, coming in from the kitchen with some coffee in hand.

Murdock glared at Hannibal but changed the programme over to football. "How you feelin' now, Faceman?" Murdock asked happily, bouncing slightly on the couch. Looked like the crazy captain was on a sugar rush again.

"Better now Murdock." Face told him. He still wasn't looking at them fully, still considering what Hannibal had said.

"Stop the talking fools." BA growled at them. Face smiled as Murdock went on some rant about why silence was not possible.

Face smiled, maybe Hannibal was right. He did belong with the team; even if he still didn't believe fully that he wasn't a liability.


End file.
